The products of air separation units can be used in various power generation schemes and can enhance the performance of existing power generation systems. Such products may therefore play key roles in the high-efficiency, low or zero-emission power generation schemes of the future. For example, oxygen and oxygen-enriched air have been demonstrated to enhance combustion, increase production, and reduce emissions. Oxy-combustion also has the inherent advantage of producing a CO2-rich flue gas, which can be more easily processed to produce a pure CO2 Product stream than flue gas from air-blown processes. With the increasing interest in global climate change, as well as the beneficial role CO2 can play in enhanced oil recovery, more attention will undoubtedly be focused on technologies that facilitate the capture of CO2. The greater ease with which CO2-rich flue gas produced by oxy-combustion may be processed to capture CO2 therefore suggests that the further development of this technology would be beneficial.